


You Should Wear Dresses More Often

by Dancing_Bean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in AoU, but no real spoilers. Maria believes in wearing the appropriate uniform for the job. Natasha approves of her current choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Wear Dresses More Often

Natasha opened the door to office without knocking, shooting Maria a heated look.

“What’s up?” Maria asked, glancing up from the filing cabinet she was flicking through.

“I have just had to follow you up three flights of stairs” Natasha said, shutting the door carefully and stepping closer.

“I’m sorry for that?” Maria was pretty sure she was missing something. Her confusion disappeared when Natasha backed her up so that she was pinned against the edge of her desk, hands slipping around her so that one cupped the back of Maria’s head while the other moved to the small of her back.

“Don’t apologise” Natasha whispered, so close that her lips brushed against Maria’s as she did so, making the brunette smile.

Maria leant forward slightly to kiss her properly, tugging on Natasha’s hips to press their bodies closer together. She took advantage of Natasha’s small gasp to slip her tongue into the shorter woman’s mouth, loosing herself in the sensations and the soft noises of approval and desire that Natasha let escape. It was good to know that even after years together she could still melt the sultry spy.

“You should wear dresses more often” Natasha murmured when they broke apart a little, breathing hard. She nuzzled at Maria’s neck, kissing her way down.

“Ms Hill of Stark Industries wears a dress quite frequently” Maria flexed her fingers on Natasha’s hips as she brushed a particularly sensitive spot.

“Agent Hill doesn’t. Neither does Maria” Natasha underlined her statement by nipping at Maria’s pulse point before moving on to nibble along her collarbone.

“I was considering moving back to cargo pants if Tony’s next project gets a green light” Maria breathed, tilting her head to one side to give Natasha better access. The redhead let out a disapproving whine at that thought, making Maria chuckle. “You’d get more work done” she pointed out.

“Work’s boring” Natasha said huskily, “you in a dress and heels is so very not boring.”

Maria flipped their positions, lifting Natasha easily onto the corner of her desk, prompting a pleased moan to escape the assassin as she ran her hands down her back and up her shirt. “Tell you what” Maria growled into Natasha ear as the smaller woman worked at undoing her dark hair from its neat bun, “I’ll wear a dress to Tony’s party just for you.”

“Oh, god yes” Natasha muttered before capturing her lips again in a forceful kiss.


End file.
